Chosen
by MylittleInfinity
Summary: I was born on the run. My parents never told me anything about their past or about our future. My name is Zia Eaton. My dad and mom, Tobias and Tris Eaton, are all I've ever known. I've never met anyone other than them. We wake up, we eat, we run, we stop, we eat, we run, we stop, we sleep, then we start the cycle over. My whole life I've lived by one rule: Survive.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent or any of the characters from Divergent but I do own Zia/Z

* * *

I was born on the run. My parents never told me anything about their past or about our future. My name is Zia Eaton. I'm not a normal teenager. I have dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, and very tan skin, I'm 5'2, but thats the only normal thing about me. My dad and mom, Tobias and Tris Eaton, are all I've ever known. I've never met anyone other than them. We wake up, we eat, we run, we stop, we eat, we run, we stop, we sleep, then we start the cycle over. My whole life I've lived by one rule: Survive.

* * *

I awoke to someone shaking my shoulders. "Z. We have to go." I heard my dad say.

"Five more minutes, Dad." I said rolling over so my face was squished in the sweatshirt I called a pillow.

"We can't do this today, Z. We have to go NOW." He said. This time I sat up. As soon as I saw his face I knew that something was wrong.

"Pack up." He said. Usually my dad is absolutely fearless. Today, I could hear a touch of fear in his voice. It took me all of 2 minutes to pack up, then we were running again.

"Dad, what's going on?" I asked while we were resting behind a couple of boulders. My dad just looked away.

"Mom?" I said. "I'm sorry Z, but it's nothing of your concern." She said simply. I couldn't believe it.

"Why do you never tell me anything?" I said, angry. My mom looked away and my dad just clenched his jaw.

"What's so bad out in the real world? Why haven't I ever met any other human being in my life? Why are we always running? WHAT ARE YOU SO AFRAID OF?!" I screamed. All the anger and fear and hate that I've bottled up all these years just bubbled up and exploded.

"Z, everything we are doing and have ever done it to protect you."My dad said.

"I'm 17 years old! I don't need protecting!" I said storming off. I heard my parents indistinct voices as I started to run. But I didn't stop. I was finally free.

* * *

I haven't cried since I was 6 years old. I saw a wolf following us and I started to cry.

My dad told me to close my eyes so I did. When I opened them the wolf was gone. My dad said that we can't be afraid because we need to be brave for the one's we love.

Today I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I didn't stop running. I couldn't stop crying. T

ears blurred my vision, and I slipped. I was falling, tumbling down. It felt endless. Then I hit my head. In my last conscious moment, I heard a faint howl in the distance.

* * *

When I woke up, I was in a valley. I tried to sit up but I felt a piercing stab in the side of my head.

The howls were closer now. I could hear them, snarling, barking, tracking their next meal. I knew I had to do something.

I tried to grab my bag but it wasn't on my back. I looked aroung and saw it. It was about 20 yards away and close to the howls. I stood up slowly.

The pain was agonizing so I stumbled along. I got to my bag and looked up and saw them. About 10 wolves were coming down the hill.

I started backing up slowly. I reached in my bag and pulled out the knife that my dad gave my when I was 8. The wolves were close and I knew I couldn't take all of them.

I decided that if I was going to die that I was going to die fighting. I got into my fighting stance. The wolves were only 10 yards away. 8 yards. 5, 4, 3. Then they just stood still.

We stared each other down. Then, one of them lunged. I sliced its neck and went to the next one. I stabed its side and turned. Then one of then got me.

It latched onto my leg and wouldn't let go. I screamed. I lashed tried to pry its jaws open. I hears the woosh of an arrow and the wolf went limp.

I looked up and saw a human. A real human. He had a bow in his hand and quiver on his back. He was dressed in black. Black pants, black shoes, and a black t-shirt. He shot another wolf as it jumped at me. He jumped down and stabbed one with an arrow, took it out, and shot it at another one. The last four ran away.

After my adrenaline was gone I collapsed. He ran to me and examined my leg. Just by looking at his face I knew the wound was worse than it felt. He pulled me to my feet but I couldn't stand. He just looked at me with his piercing green eyes.

Finally, he scooped me up bridal style and started running. I tried to keep my eyes open, but, I was loosing too much blood. I knew one thing. I hated passing out.

* * *

I woke up in a cave. I looked around and saw him. His back was turned to me. "Who are you?" I asked.

He didn't respond. "Hey. I asked you a question." I said more sternly. He walked over to me with bandages in his hands.

I tried to sit up but he pushed me down gently. Then he started tending to my wound. First he poured something on it which made it burn. I held in a scream. The he started to clean it which didn't hurt as bad.

"Why are you helping me?" I said. He finished wrapping the wound then he looked up. "Because you need help." He said.

I felt my cheeks getting warm. He let out a chuckle. "You're blushing." He said. _That's what it's called _I thought to myself.

"I've never blushed before." I said. I tried to sit up again.

"Rest." He said laying me down. For once in my life, I wanted to obey.

"What's your name?" He said.

"Zia Eaton." I said quietly. The corner of his mouth turned up.

"I'm Asher. Asher Kravitz."


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning was excruciating. My head was killing me, my hands and arms were sore, and my injured leg felt like it was on fire.

Asher wasn't in the cave so I sat up. It felt like someone hit me in the head with a brick. I didn't lie back down because I was extremely thirsty and hungry.

I knew I had some stuff in my bag but I couldn't find it. I tried to stand up but failed so, I crawled.

I felt like a complete idiot. I was on my hands and knees looking for my bag but I couldn't find it anywhere. I didn't know where else to go, so I went outside.

The sunlight blinded me for a moment but then my eyes focused. It was beautiful. The cave was at the base of a mountain which overlooked a huge lake. To the right of the lake was a forest. I saw Asher running out if it...with my bag slung over his shoulder.

_He stole my bag!? _I thought to myself. I couldn't believe it. This time I stood. I started walking towards him. He was smiling at first, but as soon as he saw my face, his smile died.

"Whats wrong?" He said.

"How could you?!" I said grabbing my bag off his shoulder.

"You took care of my just so you could steel my stuff? This bag is all I have. Ever think of that?" I said.

"Zia, calm down. I was just refilling your canteen." He said taking it out of my bag.

"Oh." I said quietly.

"Well you could of asked first." I said looking up at him.

"Well, I didn't want..." He started to say.

"Didn't want what?" I said curious.

"Nothing, it's stupid." He said looking away.

"Come on. Tell me." I said tilting my head slightly.

"I didn't want...I didn't want to wake something so beautiful." He said rubbing the back of his neck. I was shocked. A smile crept to my lips. I don't know what got into me but I reacted on this small feeling in my stomach. I kissed him.

* * *

Ever since I was about 13 I've wanted to know what a kiss was like. To feel someone else's lips on mine.

I'd seen my parents kiss several times and I never thought I would experience one until I met Asher.

When my lips first met his I felt an electric shock run through me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I tangled my fingers in his black hair. After a few minutes I came to my senses.

I pulled away and straitened my shirt. Asher cleared his throat.

"Well, good talk." He said awkwardly. We stood there for a while, neither of us looking at each other.

"I'm just gonna..."I said pointing to the cave.

"Yeah." He said. I did an awkward walk/run back to the cave. I went to the end of the cave and slid down the wall. _Wow. So that's a kiss. _I thought to myself.

* * *

**Authors Note: Sorry for the short chapter guys. Having writers block. If you have any ideas pleas send them to me. Luv u guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent or any of the Divergent characters but I do own Zia and Asher.

* * *

It's been almost a month since our (mine and Asher's) little incident by the lake. We don't really talk much because it's kind of 't get me wrong he says good morning and good night and all that but we don't actually, you know, **talk****. **

He taught me how to hunt and which berries and roots are good to eat and which will kill us. Other than that we do our own thing. He gave me some kind of mat to sleep on with a real blanket and a real pillow. Not a sweatshirt or a crumpled up piece of cloth but an actual, fluffy, feather-filled pillow.

I sleep on the ground far from our make-shift door and he sleeps on a ledge. He has no blanket or pillow but he told me that he doesn't mind. Lately I've had this strange feeling every time I see him.

It's not a bad feeling, but a good feeling. Like my stomach is filled with...butterflies.

* * *

"Zia! Can you get some meat for dinner?" Asher called from outside the cave.

"Yeah!" I yelled back. I grabbed the bow and quiver that Asher made for me and ran towards the woods.

When Asher first started to teach me how to hunt, I was the most clumsy hunter that ever lived. He had to teach me to be light on my feet and sneaky. Since it's the beginning of summer it was a great day for hunting. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and there was a light breeze. It was perfect.

I ran to my usual tree and climbed. I always sit halfway up the tree. I sat for about an hour till I saw a deer. I haven't seen a deer for over a year. I aimed and made sure I would hit it, then I fired.

It went down but it was still moving. I jumped down and walked over to my prize. I took the arrow out and slit its throat. I sat there for a moment and decided that I couldn't carry it home, so I would get the good stuff there and leave the carcass and the intestines there.

I was almost done when I hear something behind me. I turned just in time to see a buck charging at me. I didn't have time to run so I just covered my head and took the impact. Then I blacked out.

* * *

**Asher**

Zia had been gone for almost 4 hours and the sun was setting. I was getting worried. Yes, I'll admit it...I kinda like her. She's tough, kind, resourceful, a quick learner, and beautiful.

I went out to the forest to see if she caught anything. I went to her tree but she wasn't there.

"Zia?" I called. No answer.

"Zia? Zia!?" I yelled. Finally, I saw her. She was lying on her back about 6 feet away from a half gutted deer. I ran and knelt by her. She had a cut over her left eye and on her chin. She had a bruise on her forehead. The thing that scared me most was a gash on her side. I ripped the bottom half of her shirt off to get a better look at it. It was deep so I wrapped it in the cloth that I had taken from her shirt. I took her in my arms and held her close.

"Stay with me, Zia. Please. I can't be alone again." I don't know if she heard what I said but she moved her hand to mine.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't know how long I was out but when I woke in I was back in the cave. I couldn't move but I could open my eyes slightly.

Asher was rushing around the cave shirtless. His black jeans hanging low on his waist, exposing his v-line. He was getting bandages and water and food ready in a really nice way (with flowers) which was so unlike him.

I moaned letting him know that I was awake. As soon as he heard me he rushed over to my side. "Are you okay?" He said. He put his hand on my thigh which sent a jolt of electricity running through me.

I looked down and saw a blood-stained bandage wrapped around my stomach. "What happened?" I asked weakly.

"A buck trampled you. He got you pretty good." Asher said without meeting my eyes.

"Asher?" I said. He stopped working but he was still looking down. I put my hand on his cheek and lifted his head so I could see his eyes.

"Asher. What's wrong?" I asked.

He sighed. "I thought I lost you." He said quietly.

"Hey." I said putting my hands on either side of his face. "I'm not going anywhere." I smiled.

He leaned down and kissed me. It wasn't as deep as out first kiss but it was just as amazing. He pulled away and rested his forehead on mine.

"What was that for?" I said breathless.

"I don't know. I guess I like you." He said.

"Oh, really? I thought you hated me I mean who would kiss someone because they like them?" I said sarcastically.

He smirked and kissed my hand. "I made you breakfast." He said getting up. As he turned to walk away I saw a tattoo on his side. It was a snake with a W on a banner wrapping around the snake.

He brought over breakfast and sat next to me, pulling a strand of hair out of my face. "Cool tattoo." I said.

He glanced down at it but instead of smiling he frowned. "What's wrong?" I asked.

He looked down at me. "The W stands for Will. It was my dad's name." He said.

"What happened to your dad?" I asked. I saw tears starting to come to his eyes.

"He was murdered before I was born. Shot. My mom was only 2 months pregnant with me then. She doesn't like to talk about him so I gave myself this tattoo." He said as a tear rolled down his cheek. "So I wouldn't forget him." He said, his voice breaking.

I didn't know what to do. I pulled him close and tried soothing him. "It's ok. I'm here, it's fine." I said. We stayed like that for what felt like forever.

* * *

After that conversation, we didn't really talk about Asher's dad. Even then, I couldn't stop thinking about him.

How could someone grow up without ever knowing their dad? What did his mom do? The questions kept coming and soon I was having nightmares. One night, I had the worst one of all.

I was standing in what looked like a small town, but, there were no people. All the little plain houses were empty. Then I heard someone scream. I whirled around to see my mom kneeling next to a woman who looked a lot like her. Mom was crying like I've never seen her cry before. The woman was bleeding. It appeared that she was shot.

I stepped closer. "Mom?" I said. She didn't look up, she didn't even flinch.

She couldn't see me. She couldn't hear me

I stepped closer so I could hear what she was saying. "Mom? Mom!" my mom said.

That woman was my grandmother.

A man that looked vaguely like Asher was walking towards them with a gun. Mom saw him and stood up with her own gun.

Mom aimed. "Will, don't make me do this. Put the gun down." Mom said.

_Will? Asher's dad! _I thought to myself.

Will just stood there. As he started to aim Mom fired. He fell limp on the ground. Mom started to cry again. More gunshots. Mom took one last look at Will and my grandmother, then she ran.

She was running strait for me. A millisecond before she hit me, I woke up.

I was sweating and breathing heavily. I looked to my right to see Asher sleeping soundly.

_It was just a dream. _I lied back down._ Mom didn't really kill Asher's dad. Did she? _


End file.
